supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
O'Kendall Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny... Lolly heads to Lexington, North Carolina to meet the O'Kendall family... whose teenage daughter is out of control." Genea: "Leave Me ALONE!!!" Josephine: "NO, I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE!" Announcer: "She skips school..." Josephine: "Your principal called, and he told me you have cut out of school three days in a row." Genea: "What? That's not true, I was ''at school." '''Announcer: "And has spent some nights drinking."' Genea: PARTAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!! (crowd screams) Announcer: "Even the the younger kids are beginning to act up." Josephine: "Alright, you boys are in time out." Announcer: "Can Lolly turn things around?" Logan: "You're grounded for a month." Genea: "COME ON!" Josephine: "Not another word. You go to school, you come home from school, that's it." Genea's punishment Lolly: "It's midnight on a school night. The younger kids are in bed, the twins fell asleep at approximately 8:30 after finally cooperating with their parents, and yet Genea still hasn't come home." Logan: "She is in so much trouble when she gets home. She's grounded, she is so grounded." Lolly: "What I want you to do is act like you're sleeping, and then once she gets home, turn the lights on and ask her where she's been." Josephine: "But won't that wake the boys up." Lolly: "Yes, but if you take her cell phone and her driving privileges, maybe that will straighten her up a bit and have her think of what she's done." Josephine: "Are you sure about this?" Lolly: "I understand Mom and Dad's skepticism. But, if Genea's behavior continues, it's going to tear this family apart. This is what Zack and Owen were talking about when they admitted why they have started acting up. Because this isn't the Genea they love and respect as an older sister." (Genea finally arrives home at 1:00am, with Logan turning the lights on.) Logan: "Genea, where have you been?" Genea: "I was at the library studying for my Math test." Logan: "Oh, really? Because that's the worst kind of lie I've heard from you." Josephine: "Your principal called, and he told me you have cut out of school three days in a row." Genea: "What? That's not true, I was ''at school." (Josephine interrupts) Josephine: "STOP LYING!!! We know you've been skipping school. What have you been doin in addition to that?" (Genea stands puzzled.) Josephine (continues): "Tell us the truth, Genea!" '''Lolly: "Genea was pretty hesitant to tell her parents the truth, because she knew she was out partying with her friends at night and hanging out at the mall during school hours. And when she finally admitted it, they were furious with her. And why wouldn't they be when their oldest child is out of control?"' Genea: "But dad, school sucks. I always get bored in those stupid classrooms!" Logan: "That's no excuse to skip school. You won't be successful if you make these awful decisions for yourself. The lies, the poor grades, the three absences in a row... This needs to stop NOW!!!" Genea: "But Dad..." (crosstalk between Genea and Josephine) Josephine: "STOP INTERRUPTING YOUR FATHER!!!" Genea: "Leave Me ALONE!!!" Josephine: "NO, I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE!" Lolly: "Surprisingly, as the fighting continued, none of her younger siblings woke up due to the chaos going on downstairs in the living room. But, Genea was constantly lying to her parents, and it was time that was put to a stop." Genea: "I'm sixteen, I'm not a child anymore!!!" Logan: "We don't care how old you are. As long as you live in our house, you live by our rules." Genea: "DAD!!!" (Long pause) Logan: "You know what? Give me the keys, and the phone. You're grounded for a month." Genea: "COME ON!" Josephine: "Not another word. You go to school, you come home from school, that's it. And by that, I mean riding the bus. No cell phone, no TV, no driving! And you will think about what you've done, or else we'll make that TWO months if we have to! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Genea: "I HATE YOU! I REALLY HATE YOU!!!" (Genea screams in rage, and storms into her room.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts